masterfox3000fandomcom-20200214-history
NGC games
'' By:'' Nintendo Year: 2001 Genre: 3D, Best, Party, Underrated Generation: 6th 1. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (2004) by Nintendo 2. Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) by Nintendo 3. Star Fox: Assault (2005) by Namco, Nintendo 4. Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life (2004) by Natsume 5. Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (2001) by SEGA 6. Luigi's Mansion (2001) by Nintendo 7. '''Super Mario Sunshine (2002) by Nintendo '''8. Pikmin (2001) by Nintendo 9. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (2003) by Nintendo 10. '''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 (2002) by Activision Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse '' By:'' Capcom ''Year:'' 2002 ''Genre:'' Point and Click Length: ''Players: '' Disney's Tarzan Untamed '' By:'' Ubisoft ''Year:'' 2001 ''Genre:'' 3D Platformer, Sports Length: ''Players: '' Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life '' By:'' Natsume ''Year:'' 2004 ''Genre:'' Simulator Length: ''Players: '' It’s surprising I enjoy this game more than Animal Crossing to be honest. Both have repetition by their side which obviously is what turns a sim game into a sin… Game. Having to do the same thing over and over without any fresh thing is painful for sim games for you always want to be doing something new and this game kind of reeks of that negative feature. (But at least it doesn’t limit you to 1 hour a day; this one lets you have your addiction) It’s odd to think I’ve oved this game so much as a kid OR EVEN why I STILL consider it the best of its kind EVEN TODAY. Maybe it’s because of its mysteries or its simplification. Nothing really is locked, mostly everything you do will be what you’re doing forever and most of the progress of the game is just doing sequences of actions to get money while waiting for the time to go by. It’s a very hard game though, you’ll constantly on the verge of becoming poor so selling and fishing is mostly a priority. But... OH MY GOD IT'S JUST BRINGS SO MANY MEMORIES LIKE I'M SO ADDICTED TO THIS GAME IT WILL ALWAYS BE IN MY HEART. This is the type of game where everything is so mysterious and confided, you never really know what’s beyond the horizon, these type of games make you insane as a kid to know every single secret, and this game has so MANY SECRETS. And even if said secrets are true, to get them would be a pain to build up from start and not miss a single time and space in the game to achieve that secret, it doesn’t help that this game has so many versions of the game which makes it hard to know if this could be an actual addition or not. There is literally no PROOF of this game having secrets or not and that’s A KILLER because this is still one of the most mysterious games EVER TO BE MADE. But truly I love the notorious simple gameplay while in the game experimenting seeds and finding cooking recipes to prepare more food for no reason day after day after day until my main character dies. Amazing game. I love the clouds in it so much. I love it. I recommend playing the girl version of course with clothes options and you can marry a weird un-aging elf. Luigi's Mansion '' By:'' Nintendo ''Year:'' 2001 ''Genre:'' Isometric Shooter Length: ''Players: '' Mario Kart: Double Dash!! '' By:'' Nintendo ''Year:'' 2003 ''Genre:'' Racing Length: ''Players: '' Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door '' By:'' Nintendo ''Year:'' 2004 ''Genre:'' RPG Length: ''Players: '' Pikmin '' By:'' Nintendo ''Year:'' 2001 ''Genre:'' RTS Length: ''Players: '' Sonic Adventure 2 Battle '' By:'' SEGA ''Year:'' 2001 ''Genre:'' 3D Platformer Length: ''Players: '' Star Fox: Assault '' By:'' Namco, Nintendo ''Year:'' 2005 ''Genre:'' Rail Shooter, Third Person Shooter Length: ''Players: '' Super Mario Sunshine '' By:'' Nintendo ''Year:'' 2002 ''Genre:'' 3D Platformer Length: ''Players: '' Super Smash Bros. Melee '' By:'' Nintendo ''Year:'' 2001 ''Genre:'' Beat 'em Up, Fighter, Party, Platformer, Rail Shooter Length: ''Players: '' Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 '' By:'' Activision ''Year:'' 2001 ''Genre:'' Sports Length: ''Players: '' Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 '' By:'' Activision ''Year:'' 2002 ''Genre:'' Sports Length: ''Players: '' Tube Slider '' By:'' Nintendo (Nd Cube) ''Year:'' 2003 ''Genre:'' Racing Length: ''Players: ' The game is one of those future racers, where you go super fast and have a variaty to select between ships (or robots I'm not entirely sure) that are all colorful and control differently in these series of tubes. Pretty tubes in fact, they have windows to other scenarios and what not! After playing a bit of it you may think of 2 things: It’s like a poor’s man F-Zero and that It may seem like an easy game. I wouldn’t call this game poor or anything, the sound of engines and visuals are INCREDIBLE in fact buut, for most of the game you do just press A, use boost a couple of times and just wait to win. In fact what are you but just a hamster in a tube? Sometimes you’ll take a risky turn that might affect your speed or make you lose it all by you spinning… And I guess yes there are some Mario Kart elements where you can get items or boosts. But in general it gives a good feeling and that’s good enough for me. It isn’t the best of its kind and its fairly very simple. But I still respect it’s love for sliding in tubes. And the A.I. might be kind of too easy even on hard, but, playing with a friend even though the level stages aren’t that interesting is still good because it goes out to 4 people at the same time like a good party should. It’s also probably one of the most obscure maybe games from Nintendo actually that doesn’t commonly seem like a Nintendo game, it’s made by a sub-part of Nintendo that hardly makes any games and it even didn’t come out in Japan. It’s kind of the other way around but still interesting! It’s basically a decent racing game, it’s not the best or most fulfilling experience yet it can give you fun from the sounds and visuals of your engine! Games i need to play Animal Crossing Battalion Wars Billy Hatcher and The Giant Egg Capcom vs. SNK 2: E.O. Chibi-Robo! Plug Into Adventure! Cubivore: Survival of the Fittest Custom Robo Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem F-Zero GX Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles Gotcha Force Ikaruga Kirby Air Ride Killer7 Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes P.N.03 Pokémon Colosseum Pokémon XD: Gale Of Darkness Skies of Arcadia Legends Soul Calibur II SSX Tricky Tales of Symphonia The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker Mario Tube Slider Viewtiful Joe Wario World Category:Nintendo Category:Gaming Category:6th Generation of Gaming